D for Derek
by CMLover15
Summary: (one shot) Penelope thinks she is going to be alone for the holidays but Derek comes a knocking and brings the love and the fun and sweep pen off her feet. #many errors in here ๏︿๏


Penelope looked outside and smiled as she saw the snow coming down. She tried to think positive knowing she was going to be alone for Christmas and eve, sense everyone in the Bau was going out of town. She began to do everything on her list to make the holidays successful, she turned on her Christmas music and began to make her dough for her cookies. Getting flour all over the counter and herself she cleaned the counter and went to her bathroom to turn the shower on. She waited for it to get hot and then took her clothes off and got inside. She washed her hair and began to wash her body. She finished washing up and just before she was about to dry off the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?" she thought to herself. Then it rang like 15 more times. "I'm coming .I'm coming she yelled throwing her rode over her nude body. She walked to the door and opened it slightly "hello" knowing who it was she opened the door seeing Derek "hotsuff what are you doing here?" she said ushering him inside. Covered in snow "I didn't want you to be alone for the holidays. And what took you so long to open the door." "I was in the shower, why didn't you let yourself in with the key you have silly." "I didn't think about that." he said feeling silly. "I'm going to go put some clothes on she said after helping him taken off the layers he had on. "Okay he said giving her a hug opening her robe some reveling something on her stomach. "Baby girl is that a belly Butten ring." he said questioning her. She blushed and said yeah it is." "Why didn't you tell me you had one." he said wanting to see it all the way. Hell she was so gorgeous he wouldn't mind if she just took the rode of right now. Derek feeling himself getting aroused thinking about her he spoke "silly girl go put some clothes on if you must, so we can finished talking.

Derek sat on the couch and was looking around when he noticed she didn't have her Christmas tree put up, it was in a big box in the corner. He took it noticing how big it was he began to put it together. Penelope came back in the Livingroom and watched as he put the Christmas tree up and she began to put her cookies in the oven and getting started on hot coco. It took about 30 minutes and Derek was done with the lightings and putting the skirt around the tree. "Hold on Derek I'm going to the closet to get the decorations for it. She came back with a box and sat it on the coffee table. Derek and her began to put the decorations on it. Penelope was humming to all I want for Christmas when Derek grabbed her hand and they began dancing "Penelope I thought you said you can't dance." Derek asked "you should know by now I'm full of surprises." "True indeed baby girl." Derek spent her around just as the song ended. She smiled as they looked at the tree because it looked as if it came from the North Pole itself. "We did a good job hot stuff 'she said continuing to look at it "baby girl you know we me and you are together we create magic." Derek said giving his million dollar smiled she blushed and then said "there is something missing .how could I forget the toper." She dig in the box and grabbed the star she tried to reach the top but failed because she was too short. "Pen come here."Derek said she walked over to him and he lifted her up with ease and she placed the star on top "thanks hotsuff."

Penelope and Derek were lying on the couch watching the Elf. Penelope kept laughing as she drunk her hot coco and ate her cookies. "Penelope it's not that dam funny." she put her hot coco down and then said "shut up Derek." She said and hit him with one of the couch pillows he laughed and hit her with one. She looked at him and "so you want war Mr.?" she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him grabbing another one and ran. He chased her and though many pillows at her. They were laughing and running. "Ok pen I quit, you will baby girl." Then they sat back down. "Derek do you want to play hide and seek?" "Anything with you baby girl and ill even count. Derek began to count and Penelope didn't move very far she went over to the coat rack and put her coat on and boots and she put her back to the wall and blended in with the other coat and it made it look regular. "100 ready or not here I come." Derek began to look around search in the room. He looked and looked and looked and searched and search but he couldn't find her eventually he gave up and said baby girl can you please come out "she started laughing and came out be hide the other coats. "You're not a good seeker." she laughed. "I knew you were there the whole time he said lying "okay whatever you say. Derek .if you want you can go and take a shower while I get dinner started" Derek grabbed a towel and his go bag and went to the bathroom. Penelope began to cook chicken Alfredo and she brought the wine out and she put the garlic bread in the oven. Just as she was about to take it out he was coming out of the shower with only night pants on and no shirt. She stabled a little "Derek Morgan are you trying to give mama a heart attack." she said smiling. He laughing at her comment and sat down at the table. She put his food on his plate and hers and brought it to him. Then she sat down and he pulled the wine in both of their cups. They ate dinner and he offered to wash the dishes and she dried them. When they were done they both sat back on the coached and watched This Christmas, Penelope put her feet across Derek's lap and he rubbed her feet. "Dam that feels really good." Penelope spoke and soon she fell right to sleep. Derek lifted her up and brought her to bed. Derek grabbed his coat and went to get all 30 of her gifts out of the car. He put them under the tree and he went under Penelope's bed and got all of the gifts he knew she bought for him under there. He turned his camcorder off for the night. He had been recording them all day he was going to put in on a cd and he wanted to capture when he finally told her he loved her. He them went and got beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her and went to sleep right along with her.

CMCMCMCMMC

The next morning Derek went and cut the recorder back on he knew he was going to have to edit it and make it shorter. But he went and cooked breakfast for them and just when he was finished she came out. " **Merry Christmas hotsuff**." Penelope yelled and ran and gave him a hug, he kissed her on the cheek." "Merry Christmas baby girl."" Okay so I made breakfast so which do you want to do open all your gifts first then eat." she said I want the gifts first. Then went and sat down on the couch he smiled and said I had these in the car." Derek why did you get me so many." I couldn't help it." he smiled and then she said well I have gifts for you too …which are already out here, Derek when did you see those?" "When we were playing hide and go seek." " pen I want you to open this one first he pointed to a rectangle one she opened it up and saw that it was a picture of him and her together that was put on to a canvas and then he said now read the back she read the back and began to cry ."Derek do you really feel that way about me? She looked up to see him holding a box and he said I brought you a promise ring and its engraved with baby girl and I want to be with you Penelope I love you more than you can imagine. I think about you every day and night and I hate not being with you. I love you and all your flaws and I want to be with you and only you. Which is why I brought the promise ring it is to show that I want to be with you and only you. He said smiling. Penelope looked at him sniffled .she began to lift up her shirt . "woah woah babygirl . I mean I didn't expect you to want to hop in the bed with me that quick" he said "Derek I'm showing you my belling Butten ring." Derek looked at her stomach and saw that the ring had the letter D hanging up there. "You see Derek it stands for you .I've always loved you she said smiling putting her shirt back down. Penelope got up of the coach and went to him and gave him a long kiss. "Now Derek you don't mind If I can take you to bed she said walking away to the room. Derek smiled and walked over to the camcorder and showed the thumbs up sign and then spoke to the Camera and said I got somewhere to be so merry Christmas he waved and turned the camera off .

 **~~~~ the end ~~~~**


End file.
